


My Special Boy

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Reference to extremely underage, Rimming, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn’t want to be his uncle’s special boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Special Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmoretteHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/gifts).



> Written for amorette prompt in her Non-Con Comment Fest

Everything is all wrong.

Father is at Azkaban, Mother is withdrawn and quiet, and relatives Draco has never met are taking over the Manor. Aunt Bellatrix scares him, though he tries to conceal his fear because he thinks she would enjoy tormenting him more if she knew. Uncle Rabastan is quiet and keeps to himself, lurking in the library more often than not. Uncle Rodolphus also scares him, but it’s for different reasons than Aunt Bellatrix. While she has a crazy look in her eyes when she talks about slaughtering Muggles as if they were cattle, Uncle Rodolphus only gets a crazy look in his eyes when he stares at Draco.

It’s the summer before his sixth year, and he’s supposed to be enjoying it. Instead, he’s taken to hiding in his room to avoid the relatives, and he worries about Mother because he’s heard the arguments between her and Father about the Dark Lord and her desire not to involve the family with him this time. With Father in jail, the Dark Lord is frequently at the Manor with Aunt Bellatrix, and Draco also doesn’t like the way the man-creature-whatever he is looks at him, either. It’s not the same way Uncle Rodolphus looks at him, as if he’s a tasty treat, but it’s frightening just the same.

It’s the first week of July when his world becomes a nightmare.

Draco is hiding in his room using the excuse of preparing for his upcoming school year, several textbooks spread out on his desk in case someone checks on him. He no longer feels safe in his own home, never knows who is watching or what is being reported to the Dark Lord about him, and he wishes now that he had accepted Zabini’s glib offer to spend the summer holidays with him in Sicily. Instead, he’s a prisoner in his own home, and he knows the Dark Lord is planning something for him because he’s overheard Mother and Aunt Bellatrix arguing about him taking the mark.

When the door to his bedroom opens, he immediately reaches for the Potions textbook that he keeps on his bedside table. He looks up expecting to see his mother, but it’s Uncle Rodolphus entering his room instead. Draco is confused because his bedroom is the only private area of the entire Manor now, the space that even Aunt Bellatrix allows him to retreat into without interference. Uncle Rodolphus locks the door with a wave of his wand, and Draco feels bile rising in his throat as fear spreads over him.

“You’re such a good boy,” Uncle Rodolphus says, walking over to Draco’s desk and fondling his books before turning to face him. “Revising during the summer, preparing to make your family proud after your pathetic father got himself caught. You don’t remember me, do you?”

“N-no, Sir,” Draco says, wincing when he stammers like a scared first year. He wants to speak up to defend his father, but he can’t because Uncle Rodolphus scares him.

“You should because you loved me. I used to look after you when your parents went out. You were the prettiest little baby. All blond curls and pretty lips. Barely walking the last time I saw you. You were my special boy.” Uncle Rodolphus’ grin is sharp, a flash of teeth that makes Draco think of monsters biting prey. He stares at Draco for a moment before his grin widens. “I used to give you special milk, you know? You’d suck until you could have it. Such a greedy boy.”

Draco doesn’t really understand what he’s talking about, but it still makes him sick because the expression on Uncle Rodolphus’ face is like the one Flint used to have when he’d do terrible things to the second year girls. Well, until he chose the wrong girl, and her brother made sure he wouldn’t do those things to anyone else. Uncle Rodolphus walks to the bed and sits on the side nearest Draco. “I, uh, should go check on Mother,” Draco says, knowing he needs to get away because the fear is practically making him ill now as his uncle keeps staring at him with that awful look in his eyes.

“Your mother is busy, little boy. Our Lord is giving her the privilege of conversing with him.” Uncle Rodolphus quickly reaches over and grips Draco’s hair. “You’ll stay here until I say. It’s time we got to know each other better, don’t you think?”

“What do you mean?” he asks, wincing slightly when Uncle Rodolphus pulls his hair. His uncle merely laughs and then he kisses him. Draco is so shocked that he doesn’t even move. He only turned sixteen last month, and he’s from an upstanding family, not like those blood traitor Weasleys, so he hasn’t ever kissed a girl, regardless of his reputation at school. When his uncle bites his lip, he finally snaps out of his shock and pulls away. “Stop that! You can’t do that to me. I’ll tell Mother.”

Uncle Rodolphus chuckles. “If you tell your mother, I’ll take her to a Muggle train station and whore her out to all of them. Dozens of Muggle vermin will fuck her until she’s covered in their seed, bruised and bloody, and then I’ll take her to another and another until she’s so broken you don’t even recognize her anymore. Now, be a good boy and kiss your favorite uncle.”

If Father were around, Draco knows his mother would be safe, but he isn’t able to protect her himself. If Uncle Rodolphus tries to hurt her, she’ll be helpless. The idea of Muggle men doing sexual things to her is horrible. But he doesn’t want to kiss his uncle. His skin crawls when Uncle Rodolphus strokes his jaw and rubs his thumb over Draco’s lips. Surely the Dark Lord wouldn’t allow his mother to be shared with Muggles? “No, I won’t do that,” he says, feeling a burst of bravery as he pushes his uncle away.

It’s the wrong thing to do. Uncle Rodolphus sneers, and there’s a sharp pain as a palm hits his cheek hard enough to crack his head to the side. “You can do this the easy way or the hard way, nephew. I don’t care which you choose, as I’m going to get your arse tonight regardless,” Uncle Rodolphus snarls at him. “Perhaps you need your special milk. I bet you’re a master at sucking cock with those lips and that mouth. So much practice.”

Draco tries to fight, but his uncle is bigger, broader, and stronger. It’s useless, but he still tries. There are tears on his face when he’s shoved down towards his uncle’s crotch, and he tries to bite when he realizes what his uncle plans. “No, I won’t. Please stop,” he begs, twisting and writhing in an attempt to get away. His pleas are stifled when a thick cock is shoved into his mouth, large fingers squeezing his throat in a warning not to bite.

“Oh yes. Keep fighting me,” Uncle Rodolphus says, tightening his grip on Draco’s neck until he’s gasping for air around the cock in his mouth. “You look so pretty this way, Draco. Born to it. Should always be on your knees with a cock in your throat and another in your arse.” He starts moving his hips, choking Draco on his girth, not caring that Draco is trying to breathe and is gagging as he thrusts into his throat. “When you fail your mission, this will be your future, boy. A present given to me for being so faithful to my Lord. I’ll share you with anyone I choose, maybe even make your father take you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Have him buried in your arse?”

The things his uncle says stun him, making him go limp for a moment as he tries not to think about that terrible future his uncle paints with his wicked words. Draco knows he won’t fail- _can’t_ fail- even if he doesn’t know about a mission and isn’t sure what it is. That isn’t going to be his life, regardless of what his uncle thinks. He wants to kill Uncle Rodolphus, he realizes, the feeling so intense that he shakes as he claws at his sheets and struggles to breathe. Uncle Rodolphus just laughs at his efforts to get free, which makes him hate him even more. Finally, the cock is pulled out, saliva all over his chin and dripping down his lips as he sucks in several deep breaths and coughs. His jaw is sore, his throat hurts, and he feels lightheaded.

“Be a good boy now. Good little boys get special kisses.” Uncle Rodolphus grins at him as he rips at Draco’s clothes, stripping him down to his bare skin, ripping the expensive fabric as easily as if it were tissue paper. Draco feels another burst of fear after his trousers are gone. He tries to run away when his underpants are being torn off, but he only manages to get one leg off the bed before his uncle is pulling him back and shoving him face first into the mattress. “You’re such a good boy, nephew. Getting into position and thrusting that pert arse of yours back at me like a whore in heat. Perhaps I should get one of the dogs when I’m finished with you. Let him fuck you like the little bitch you are, knot you so good, pump you full of come and breed you. You’d enjoy that, I’m sure.”

There’s the sound of spitting then something warm and wet drips down his arsehole. Draco renews his struggles, scared that his uncle is crazy enough to actually get a dog and make him do those terrible things. His pale skin is already bruising from where he’s tried getting away, and he gasps in pain when his arm is pulled behind his back, his face pressed more firmly into the mattress.

“Stay in this position or I really will do something you’ll regret,” Uncle Rodolphus warns, as if Draco isn’t regretting what he’s doing now, isn’t wishing he were anywhere but here. Something wet touches his arsehole again, and it takes him a moment to realize it’s his uncle’s tongue. Merlin, what is he doing? Draco shuts his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth as he tries to think of anything but what’s happening to him. The tongue is licking at his hole, teasing it, flicking out to drag across it until he feels it clenching. His uncle laughs at that. “Not a good boy at all, are you? Just a desperate little whore, just like your father. Bet he’s never told you how much he enjoys being on his knees, has he? Not Lucius Malfoy. Too proud to admit what a slut he really is, but I know. I remember.”

His uncle finally stops talking, thank Merlin, but then the tongue is moving over his hole, so maybe the talking is better. Draco gasps when he feels it press inside him, actually pushing into his arsehole, and he curls his fingers into his palms to stop himself from trying to get away because he isn’t sure he wants to find out what Uncle Rodolphus thinks he’ll regret. Maybe this is just a nightmare. Maybe he fell asleep while revising, and this isn’t real. It can’t be real. He can’t be on his own bed with his arse in the air and his uncle licking his hole and using his tongue to do things Draco’s only heard whispers about in the locker room.

When a thick finger is suddenly pushing into his hole, Draco cries out in pain. It hurts, and he unconsciously moves to get away from it. His uncle holds him firmly, an arm around his waist pulling him back into the hand. When two fingers suddenly join the first, he whines because it’s too much. One finger is bad, but three is horrible. Uncle Rodolphus doesn’t care if he’s hurting, though, and the whines seem to make him move his fingers even faster and harder.

“Look at the way you’re pushing back against my hand, nephew. Such a desperate little boy. You need cock, don’t you? I knew it back then, when you were just a baby, knew you’d be a cock hungry whore like your daddy, and I was right. What kind of uncle would I be if I don’t give you what you want?” The fingers are pulled out, and Draco thinks it might be finally over, but he’s wrong.

He screams when a large cock is suddenly shoved into his arse in one deep thrust. Uncle Rodolphus laughs, telling him he’s so tight and such a whore, shoving his face back into the mattress as he fucks him. Draco is sobbing into the blanket, the pain unbearable, and he still hopes it’s just a bad dream but it hurts too much to not be real. His uncle fucks him over and over, going so deep each time. Eventually, his body gets used to it, and it doesn’t hurt so bad, but he still hates it because he doesn’t want this, doesn’t want his uncle inside him this way.

When Uncle Rodolphus pulls his cock out of Draco’s arse, he rubs his fingers over his hole. “Look at that whore hole, nephew. It’s fluttering because it isn’t filled now. It knows what it needs, what it’s designed for, and it’s going to crave cock now.” He pulls Draco’s hair to force him to raise his head up. When Draco sees him holding his still hard cock, he winces at the streaks of blood and whatever else is covering it now. “Time for your special milk, baby boy. Open wide.”

Draco tries to keep his mouth shut, but Uncle Rodolphus forces him to open it. When he does, the dirty cock is pushed into his mouth. He gags at the taste, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as his uncle forces him to lick it clean and suck it. It’s almost a relief when Uncle Rodolphus pulls out and strokes it, spurting sticky wet globs of semen onto Draco’s face. He’s so sore, his arse hurting and his body aching from how rough his uncle touched him, and he’s feeling almost dazed now that it seems to be over.

“Lick,” Uncle Rodolphus says, wiping his fingers over the come then feeding it to Draco. Once he’s licked it all up, his uncle pets his hair. “That’s a good boy. My special boy. Now remember, if you tell anyone about our special time together, I’ll make your mother suffer for it. Clean yourself up, nephew. You’re a mess.”

He smirks down at Draco before he walks away from the bed. The sound of the door opening then closing is such a welcome noise that Draco actually sobs in relief when he’s finally alone. Curling into a ball on his dirty blanket, he wipes fiercely at his wet eyes and vows to succeed at whatever mission is given to him because he doesn’t want to be his uncle’s special boy again.

End


End file.
